


Mirror Mirror's Untold

by Sammael_Sin



Series: Side Stories of Lu'ne [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Black Humor, But the Mirror Spock never noticed, Dark but Cute, Emotionally Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Episode: s02e10 Mirror Mirror, Gen, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Mirror Kirk really love Mirror Spock, POV First Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Bones, Psychopaths In Love, Stockholm Syndrome, Xenophobia, can be read as McSpirk if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammael_Sin/pseuds/Sammael_Sin
Summary: The mirror universe might look bad considering In "Mirror Mirror", but TOS Leonard McCoy found out at the ISS Enterprise has a lot of cute things to hide, just like how Mirror Leonard McCoy found a parallel universe to be interesting. This is a story through the perspective of Leonard and Leonard!*I sure that Jim and his friends were probably stuck in the Mirror Universe for 5-10 hours. But since it was a short story in the episode, many things were not important enough to have to be eliminated. So, I filled a lot and it turned out to be a comic book project "StarTrek DarkSide". Of course it's dark as its name suggests, but there are also cute things.** English is not my first language. Apologize in advance for mistake.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk & Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock, Mirror James T. Kirk/Spock, Mirror Leonard "Bones"McCoy/Spock
Series: Side Stories of Lu'ne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125689
Kudos: 2





	1. USS Enterprise McCoy's POV:1

_When I made the determination to split Mirror Spock into Zombie Spock and Lu'ne. I had to find the branching point of the timeline and this is where the universe of Lu'ne was created._

************************************

**StarTrek DarkSide**  
**Mirror Mirror's Untold**

**Chapter1:**   
**USS Enterprise McCoy's POV:1**

Jim comes to the definitive conclusion that we are stuck in a brutal, nasty, parallel universe, and other Spock with beard. On my partner's table there was the same acid burn, but the other was completely different. Jim orders everyone to blend in to investigate and wait for the right moment. So, I'm just at sickbay waiting for everyone to get back together.

A few minutes after everyone left, I heard the voice of Chapel. "Doctor Sovik, I thought today was your holiday"

"Commander Spock told me about the ground teams. I'm afraid Dortor McCoy may be adversely affected work. So I came to work."

Unfamiliar with both his name and voice, I looked at the employee who might only exist in the universe before gasping.. The tall, handsome boy, younger than Chekov! with emerald green eyes, a black bowl haircut, slanted eyebrows, pointed ears, and a emotionless face.

There is another Vulcan besides Spock on this ship!?

"Doctor McCoy" Sovik looked at me as if he was assessing the situation. “Commander Spock has an appointment to clean wounds in the next few minutes. Are you good enough to do your job, sir?"

'Beard Spock' is getting hurt? But he doesn't look like someone who is hurt. No! Spock may still be the first officer who is tough and stubborn in every universe. But the word "clean wounds"... Why does he have to wash? Don't have dermal regens here?

Not sure where I should start. I want to ask him what happened and how he got hurt. But I stopped it before making him wonder. Because my partner has to know about it.

Spock appeared at the door and his left hand touched Sovik's face, the boy immediately left the room. I become a stone as Spock walked up to me and started taking off my shirt without saying a word, not worried about anyone walking in, like public nudity was fine. I felt like my heart fell to the floor seeing the horrible bruise, not even an inch not to bruise, and the wound from the lash on his shoulders, back, hips, and thighs. I can't control myself anymore. Spock raised one eyebrow, as I grabbed the scanner and scanned his entire body. The smell of frankincense touched my nose.

"You need to scan my body?" Spock looked at me intensely.

But I don't care. I read the scans and felt like I was standing on the edge of hell and shaking. There were numerous traces of healed past injuries, tortured scars on his shoulder and back, his wrists, numerous scars on the penis that could no longer be erect, many traces of damage. That used to happen to the rectum and anus, all over the body, the left deafness, and much more. I looked at him again with my disbelief.

" **Go to bed!** "

Spock looked at me as if he had just seen a very unconventional example from his lab, but followed the instructions. I press the hypo into his arm.

'Yeah, I know you must hurt as hell but you won't say'

However, his gesture made it clear that he had never been treated like this before by my partner. It made me hate Leonard. McCoy of the universe, for the way he neglected to care for Spock. Yes! This spock wasn't mine, **but now I feel like he is! I am angry with everyone for doing these things to him!**

Not only did I clean all wounds, but also repair them. Scary cuts look better and won't leave scars afterwards. But the duplication still covered almost every inch of his body, and I couldn't do anything other than wax it. This spock is very skinny, much thinner than my spock. Below the neck, all the hair is permanently removed. I rubbed the scar on his wrist — a trace of a scab that was caused by being tied or chained. All of this made me feel depressed.

I would also like to erase all his old scars.

He looked at me - evaluated me. I don't know what the hell is going on here. But I will not stay idle.

You will still have bruises for about four or five days, I'll give you painkillers. I will write a letter of application for you. Your weight is below the standard. I will give you essential vitamins and minerals.And you should increase the amount of food in each meal. I'd like you to try and rest a lot."

Spock innocently tilted his head and I just noticed that he was much younger, strangely younger than my Spock, "Doctor.. What happened?"

"what?"

"Captain has a different behavior. And you've become openly compassionate.” Spock pondered while getting dressed. "What happened on Planet Halkan?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but the cat stole my tongue as soon as I saw Spock smile softly, it was almost cute if his eyes didn't look like a dead man. My Spock was really trying to be a Vulcan, he almost never showed emotions.

But... this spock is smiling!

"As long as it doesn't have a negative impact on our normal life. I understand sometimes I don't need to know the reason, but you'll tell me when the time comes. Just like every past time. Right?"

Before I was able to compose the speech, there was an outcry. Spock left the room and I quietly followed him.

A boy, about seventeen years old. Bright golden hair and emerald green eyes - like Sovik's, slanted brows and pointed ears as well. Another Vulcan, right? How many Vulcan are on this ship!? The boy sat on the bed while the nurse carved a cast wrapped around his right arm - revealing the arm swollen, bruised, and at odd angles.

Spock gave me a glimpse before asking. "Your surgery appointment date is tomorrow? If I remember correctly?"

"Yes, but it started to hurt more and more and I couldn't endure."

I roared as I went to examine his injuries. Not less than two days. And now it's starting to get inflamed and addicted. This kid should have surgery right away, but they made an appointment for him tomorrow!? I ordered to prepare an operating room for him. A positive surprise appeared on Sovik's face before he rushed to change his suit in preparation for surgery. Once again, Spock smiled softly before leaving quietly.

"You know?” I said as the two nurses were preparing the operating room and anesthesia. "When there is a serious accident, you should be treated immediately. Even if you have superhuman strength, if you ignore the illness for too long it will reach a point where it cannot heal.”

"But Doctor.. This is not an accident. It was me who broke my arm to plead with the Emperor not to punish Commander Spock. And it was you who ordered me to suffer for four days so that I needed a lesson not to do something stupid like that again."

I gasped, and shut up, and gasped again. The pointed-eared boy with golden hair twinkle in a row.

"Doctor...? What is my name?"

I'm sure my face right now must be really stupid. The boy sighed

"Doctor.. I know I'm not the main person on this boat. I know the other species were just slaves and second-class citizens in the Terra Empire. But don't get to the point that you don't remember me in your brain My name is TuLux, Shionk's husband. Please pay attention sometimes."

"How many minutes do you think TuLux will be unconscious?" Christine Chapel said cheerful. "I'll give you two hundred credits if he's unconscious more than five minutes later."

"He's Full Blood Romulan," replied another nurse. "He's probably like Vulcan, I'm sure he fainted after five minutes. If not, I pay two hundred credits."

"He'll be unconscious for now" Sovik pressed the hypo onto TuLux's neck and let him drop to lay down on the floor. "Don't forget to transfer two hundred credits each to my account."

The new information is like a fist hitting my forehead.'TuLux is not a Vulcan, but a Romulan 'is enough to surprise me. But who is Shionk? Why is it important enough for me to remember? In this nasty universe, are Terra and Romulan allies? So there was a Romulan child on the boat!? As the two nurses screamed that the Vulcan doctor was cheating, I stood stunned like a fool for the incident.


	2. USS Enterprise McCoy's POV:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. McCoy gets to know the gang of Lab No.6, they are too lovable for this cruel universe.
> 
> The first time I was planning for manga. I set Shionk to be half-human and Vulcan. But after that, I changed my mind because creating a vulcan-human hybrid shouldn't have been easy. If Sybok was exiled, he would have been far from biologic technology and would be difficult to find a scientist capable of creating a hybrid for him. So I re-set Shionk's mother to Romulan, for the possibility that she could be born in every universe.

**Chapter 2:**   
**USS Enterprise McCoy's POV:2**

  
I didn't spend long in the operating room.

As for such a young boy, Sovik is very well versed in surgery. Maybe because he was a Vulcan, he knew Vulcanoid physiology very well. In less than twenty minutes, they completed the mission.

TuLux sleeps in bed. He was too young for a military mission. Yes, he is seventeen from a medical history. Now I know from my partner's journal, 'Twenty Vulcans aboard the ISS Enterprise'. Twelve were slaves, three were yeoman and Spock's personal guards, And five of them are Starfleet agents. Specifically, these five (headed by Spock) are collectively referred to as Demons of the Lab No. 6.

Until a few days ago, it was revealed that among these Vulcans there was Romulan. The investigation was fierce, and Spock was almost executed for attempting to protect TuLux. And as TuLux told me, he broke his arm with his bare hands to show his innocence that he was not a spy as alleged. He was not born at Romulan's. Planet, and is not affiliated with the Romulan government.

And Shionk, she's the daughter of Spock's brother!

Shionk is Spock's niece! OMG! Spock has a brother! Why didn't he ever tell me?

Or maybe Spock has a brother only in this universe?

As I was thinking about what kind of girl she is. Shionk crept into sickbay, with a male teenage boy that was much bigger than her on his back. I looked at a dark-skinned girl who looked like an Arab, a small and thin figure in a male crew uniform, with slanted eyebrows and pointed ears. The big golden eyes shone behind the round glasses. (I've never seen Vulcan wearing glasses before). Messy black hair and a long braid to the middle of the back. On her red shirt has the same logo of the engineering department as Scotty's. The scent of copper smudged as she placed the blue-robed Vulcan boy of the Science Department bathed in blood and fell asleep on the bed.

"Shi-onk!" Sovik whispered, "What's happen with Skorack!?"

"Auhhhhh..." She looked at me. "I dropped a patch on his head"

[Silence the whole room for a while]

" **WHATTTT!!!** "

Vulcan didn't shout, but I heard Sovik shout now...

  
One hour later. Skorack and TuLux are awake. I sat and watched the children talking quietly in a language I didn't understand. [Vulcan language?], Spock reappeared and touched Sovik and Shionk's faces, and they touched Skorack and TuLux's 'Psi', these events only lasted a few seconds before them. All will look at me at the same time. It horrified me that they were wondering I am not who they look like.

Right now, all Demons of the Lab No.6 is with me alone in the room.

I know little about my Spock's Vulcan VooDoo. But as for other Vulcan, I'm not sure. But I guess - in this universe - they might be communicating secretly by touching their faces. And it horrified me if they were planning to try to invade my mind or not. 'Demons of the Lab No.6' might not be a nickname given just because of their satanic appearance.

Spock looked at me and made me blush. I might have thought, but this Spock seemed to be able to release pheromones. He came with a scent of frankincense that I would never get from my Spock. (My Spock smells like cinnamon.)

Four teenagers smiled at me before quietly walked out of the room. Wait a minute!? Vulcan in this universe is not a computer without a heart, is it? But... all the time in sickbay, Sovik and Scorack were in control and almost always emotionless. And Spock is mostly closed.

Maybe, maybe they just learn human culture and know when to smile to make the other person feel at ease?

"Computer, door lock" Spock commands the computer. Now they're all alone. "Doctor.. is there anything you want to tell me? Or do you need to exchange something?"

"What exchange..?"

Before I realized it, I fell on my back - on the floor - with horns on me. It smells like frankincense touching my nose. His thin hands rested on my chest. The goatee Beard suits him so well, it gives him a lively look. This Spock looks positively like Satan, beautiful and dangerous.

Will he come into my mind now?

"Do you want to fuck me now?"

"What!?"

"Our old deal many years ago. If I want something from you, I must have something in exchange. And during those times where I have nothing but a broken body, you demand that I give my body for your sensuality, and during all activities you will be able to do whatever you want, including abuse if you like it."

I couldn't believe what I heard..

"I know you don't need it again after Pike's death, there are a lot of women ready to spread legs in your bed, and I don't want to play poor whores again." But now..” Spock said in a smooth voice and a blank face, as if he was reporting on some planetary geological data.

"I don't.." I tried to say. But it's stuck in my throat

"Doctor.. Captain has changed, I want to know what happened. This is about my survival. I have nineteen other associates to protect" Spock close his eyes. "I must do whatever it takes to maintain my current position. I fought a lot to get here. If I don't want to go back to hell again, I have to make sure this new captain is my salvation, not a trap.”

' _ **Do it to maintain the status? The way to survive?**_ ' I processed in fear.

I remember the results of the scans a few hours ago as well. This spock was technically an eunuch, as something horrible happened, his penis was severely abused until the surrounding muscles and nerves were permanently damaged. There are signs that many years ago he had been brutally raped over and over again.

It must not be me! **I must not be one of those people standing in a long line to harm this beautiful and poor creature!!**

" **NOT!!** "

In a moment, I saw a triumphant glow in his dark eyes even though he was still empty on his face. Did he make sure I'm not who I look like?

No! He won't know!!

So, I would do the cruel thing by pushing him away and standing up, I knew he was still seriously hurt but I had no choice. As soon as his back hit the ground, my heart was filled with sorrow. I know he will be very hurt but won't say he is, and probably fear that I will hurt him. I can't bear to imagine that this Spock could be so intimidating. I want to bring him into arms and cry for him, protect him from the cruelty of this universe. But I have to realize that he might have invaded my head if he knew I was not who I looked like.

"You will know everything when the time comes." I turned away from him, feeling my eyes wet. "Now it's not. But I promise everything will be fine."

“The captain said the same thing.” Spock stood up and left the room.

It took me a few minutes to calm myself down.

  
Jim told about Chekov's assassination attempt, but I told him only about nurses's bet. 'How much time will it take TuLux to be unconscious?', But I didn't told name of anyone among Demons of the Lab No. 6.After that, Jim Set I helped Scotty. He saw me as an engineer? On the way to the mechanical department, I made sure I saw Shionk standing and staring at me among the human engineers before tapping on the Vulcan slave's cheekbones, which had been silently dropped within seconds.

Now I am sure they communicate secretly by touching their faces. I asked Scotty if he saw any other Vulcan besides Spock? He said he saw someone and that he had just saved a young female Vulcan from being bullied in the dining room.

Again.. I want to kidnap the bearded Spock from this ship - leave the cruel universe, or stay with him here and protect him. He may not look like someone who will become a victim when viewed from outside for his cold and almost frightening personality. But a lot of the things I learned as a medical student made me realize that it doesn't matter what the victim's appearance looks like, because if the victim has been branded as something for society, society is ready to treat him. Like that


	3. ISS Enterprise McCoy's POV:1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had the opportunity to watch video clips of the US Marine Corps training, and I was impressed with their strength which was probably two or three times as many as the average person. So I have never bought a concept that Leonard is soft and weak. Leonard was a military doctor, also undergoing intense training. But we don't see his strong side because his main role in series is the doctor.
> 
> Considering Jim and Spock's fight (Pon Farr), and Jim's battle with Romulans in several episodes. Obviously the fact is that Jim and his companions were trained to be very physically fit. The power difference between the Vulcan and the male crew would have been only 1.5 times.

** Chapter 3: **

** ISS Enterprise McCoy's POV:1 **

I'm not a fool...

I am Leonard McCoy, CMO of ISS Enterprise. My reputation is famous as James T. Kirk's Grim Ripper, not just for the brutality of torture and murder. But I am one of his trusted advisors since we have been close since our days as a cadet.

So, I'm not a fool. I know this place is not ISS Enterprise -- almost immediately saw Spock without goate. What I immediately did was excuse myself to go back to sickbay, to check out how much for it here, unlike ISS Enterprise. I was amazed to find "M'Banga" as a medical expert on the physiology of the Vulcan. What in the hell made them miss bringing Sovik on board? I dare bet Sovik is more skilled than M'Banga. And his telepathic abilities extend his expertise to other species as well, as long as Sovik can fuse with his patients.

But .. where have Vulcans gone? Or here there isn't a Vulcan crew here? Of course .. I don't count Spock as one of the members of this race. His DNA is too different from them. If you count scientific lab creations as one of the Vulcanites, you would have counted all the monkeys on Earth as humans. Because they have more human-like DNA than Spock has Vulcan-like DNA.

And .. I am tempted to examine the patient files .. Of course, Spock! He has always been my favorite patient ever since he was hauled onto a boat in a bare and bruised state. But this cosmic spock has very little history of healing. It makes me tremble to think how much are they different? I almost couldn't wait to see his bare figure full of bruises. What will his face look like when he cries?

I could feel the little guy's awakening in my pants. Spock is always my best aphrodisiac. 'Down! McCoy Jr.' I commanded, but it seemed to be disobedient. So I ended up getting me to the pinnacle by my own hands - in my office, before turning to face two guards who came to take me out.

I can kill them quickly and easily, but it's more fun playing games with this Spock who don't know me..

  
I watched my Jim negotiate a beardless Spock using money and power as a distraction. Jim never remembered, Spock never trusted him after he announced that he didn't want the bond that links them. That day, Spock was like a man who didn't even have the strength to stand or walk - but still walked away without turning his back, he curled up and cried in my office a few hours later. And after all, I never saw him cry again.

Nowadays, no matter how Jim tries. He couldn't get Spock to turn back to him.

I don't know about the relationship between this Spock and his Jim. But I am sure there must be something that makes this Spock not want to talk to or be close to my Jim.. Maybe it's a bond called "T'hy'la"., I don't know much about the Vulcan bond. But Sovik explains that it has life and mind of its own. Sovik also asserted that T'hy'la judged Jim as a traitor, so it pushed Jim out of Spock. And they may never become best friends as long as the bond remains. But it's shocking if it can work even in parallel universes.

"Captain.." noted Scotty "Did you notice anomalies? Aside from Spock without goatee."

I almost fell off laughing.. Please don't say the Chief Engineer didn't know we were in a parallel universe until a few minutes ago? If so, he should let Shionk replace him, so that she becomes the first female chief fighter in empire history (and the first Vulcan to get it).

"I know.. but I don't think it will be very different from our world. Maybe I'm wrong."

"If it were not that different from our world, your Vulcan pet wouldn't dare to control us. Because he has to fear that he and his people will suffer. But now, he doesn't even care. And I couldn't see any other Vulcan except him.” Uhura began to comment in frustration. “I didn't see Shionk when I was searching for her. Spock has an extremely bad relationship with Sybok? So he can't leave his only daughter in the care of his little brother?”

Of course, she is frustrated, no wonder as soon as she realizes that she is not home, she sets out to find Shionk. As a personnel with the highest IQ on board, and has a strong relationship with humans - especially the Red Shirts together. Shionk is the first person Scotty and Uhura misses, if they need help in a world they don't know.

"Bones, say something! Don't be silent when I need to brainstorm!” Jim said nervously before being stunned to see me take off my pants. "What did you do?"

"Defecate," I replied softly, as I dropped my bare ass to the floor.

After that, there were shouts and guards rushing to stop what I was about to do. Jim and Scotty Knock them and we are free.

"Psycho" Jim looked at me and roared.

"But it worked," I sneered.

  
I was in Spock's bedroom - sharing a bathroom with the captain's bedroom (my Spock's bedroom was the small one next to Sovik's room). I dismantled Spock's clothes frustrated because it was full of cinnamon-like scent that was almost like a normal Vulcan, before I found what I was looking for. Spock's shirt and underwear (unwashed) - **smells like frankincense!**

The smell is real and it is only his scent! No Vulcan has a natural smell like this one!

Many stories flowed into my memory...

..................................................

.......................................

.....................

It was an ordinary day, as a cadet, stumbled upon a Vulcan teacher. He helped me pack things and apologized. He had a gentle smile on his lips, but his youthful face was emotionless. It frustrates me because I know Vulcan doesn't smile.

This Vulcan was just trying to act like a Roman in Rome.

" **If you don't want to smile, don't smile!!** "

I thought I saw a momentary surprise, but I didn't care. This Vulcan reported to above that my close friend cheated on the 'Kobayashi Maru' exam and caused him to be suspended. I have heard that many cadets are joining forces to resist Vulcan as their teacher, and that he is being attacked on all sides as an alien who dare to challenge Terran's power.

I can't wait to see his end.

A few months later, I served on Pike's ship, and the Vulcan master became merely a servant on board. I heard it was about James T.Kirk.

Pike doesn't like having a female crew, around him there are no more than ten women who are both his staff and his personal wife. So, what do you do with a male crew that has lust but can't vent?

A month after boarding the ship, Spock was transformed into public domain. From the neck down - all of his hair was permanently removed, the gut was enema so that it was emptied - and it began to be fed by injecting it directly into the intestines through an injection into the rectum. He was beaten and raped every day. I know these details because I'm the doctor who turns him into a great sex toy.

I don't have empathy for this worthless creature. But I chose to keep his life for my personal taste.

I repeatedly looked at him who was sick, bruised, and hopelessly crying. It's fun to see something like this.

After four months from the day of being boarded as a slave, he begged me to hide him in sickbay. He said he will do whatever I want, it makes me laugh. What can a slave bargain with? However, I let him use his body in exchange for safety - even if in reality I could rape him. Nothing he owns. But I chose to play a small game, I agree.

And in fact, I raped him just like everyone else. Because he has no choice, he cannot give consent. But the deal between us allowed him to deceive himself that at least I was a friend. But what I didn't expect was that I found what I had been searching for all my life. I want a lover who does not resist, does not fight, does not show emotions.

A lover like a corpse!?

......................

...................................

...................................................

Spock's voice rang out to announce an alarm about the situation... Sound of Spock. It made me startled. I'm sniffing Spock's underwear!? I don't even know myself..

And now I'm ready to play the game. I'll call Spock.

I want you now! My little one!

\----> to be con...

***Auther's note: Leonard in this fiction is a psychopath XD**


	4. ISS Enterprise McCoy's POV:2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was too late for Spock to realize Leonard McCoy's partner was a dangerous person. Thankfully he got help from Mirror Kirk!? That made him realize that the relationship between him and Jim was a universal constant that persisted even in different universes, and surprised him as to why his brave partner rejected this great and sacred bond.
> 
> Warning: - Attempt to rape.

**Chapter:4**   
**ISS Enterprise McCoy's POV:2**

  
I called Spock and negotiated him to meet me alone. I'm waiting for him in his bedroom, he can check. I also prepared for cases where it didn't go as expected - the case when this Spock was cunning and paranoid like my Spock. Even though they are very similar, but I found from the personnel profile that they have different birthdays and places of birth, which is not a problem. Because Spock is a scientific lab creation - it succeeded in 2228, February 24. After that, he could be immediately introduced into the womb of the chosen woman or waited for thousands of years in the future.

My Spock was born on June 3rd, 2229. This Spock was born on January 6th, 2230. The only thing they have in common is that they were born on a Wednesday, I reflect on the differences. I've heard about how people in the past used astrology to make predictions about a person's personality, but does it work for a half-breed like this?

My Spock was definitely born in Gemini because he was born in Terra. He apparently had two personalities and they often fought each other. He's fast and he's cunning, highly adaptable, good survivor, good at double-faced while being impeccably innocent.

But will the other spock be born in Capricorn when considering the place of birth? I just noticed that one side of the room was adorned with ancient Vulcan weapons and strange pins that seemed very proud of them. This is very different, my spock doesn't have them in his room because he considers them to be futile designed and not suitable for real use. **_My spock had a violin in his room and a katana that was sharp enough to split an enemy in a blink of an eye, all he had with a practical focus._**

I waited quietly as this cosmic spock came through the door. And the battle began very quickly. This spock had a slower reaction and fights worse than my spock, but seemed a little stronger. During the fight, something flat and hard and ridge-bumped my face in the dark, which I believe was a chest that was nothing more than skin covering the bones of Spock. I grabbed one of the weapons adorned on the wall of his room, hitting the back of his head until he fell into the ground.

I cut his shirt with a thirst to look at his body. And I found that I looked down on him too much when I saw the black haired breasts arranged in an orderly fashion. This muscular spock adorns his slender body. And he must never be used for anyone's sensuality, as pure as the first snow! I filled my lungs with the scent of a virgin, carried him on the bed, tied his little wrists and fixed the injury for him so that he would not die.

**I want to fuck him while he's still alive and will fuck until his body recognizes my cock shape!**

"Doctor?" He woke up now, as I was molting him off. He was completely naked. "You.. You must not do this?"

"What kind? You know what I'm going to do? ”I went up on his body and looked eagerly. "I have always loved your scent. The scent is cool and calm. ”I smelled from his neck and armpits - hidden in a spicy, cinnamon-like scent. He trembled, "Your skin .. like the color of ivory ... You look like you've been carved out of marble .. Let me touch you. ”Now I heard a nearly panic moan. It made my cock hard. "Your hair is soft like rabbit fur.. Shiny like a crow's hair.. "

"Please.. Doctor.. You don't want sex"

" **Shut up! I want it! I'm needy and thirsty! He is the only one like water that can quench my thirst! I want him - like I can ever be!** ”I rubbed his lips with my hands and forced it to open, and kissed it. Damn! I just know how much I need him!

But i can't do that

When can't I do that?

I miss the time when I hid my spock from the lustful crew at times and used him for my sensuality. And I give good advice " _You should learn to enjoy it. You ask them to be gentle with you and give them what they want. You won't be hurt again_.” He tried to follow the advice, and it started to become even more popular with the crew.

But a year later, Spock began to change as well. He began violating Vulcan's laws using his special abilities - mind control and memory erasure, and so on, to protect himself from up to two attackers. He developed his abilities to the point where it could invade the victim's mind without leaving any damage or traces. Therefore, his secrets were never leaked. I can say that I am the only one who knows about Spock's abilities.

But Spock never used his abilities on me. He remained as smooth as one with the bed linen and let me fuck him. But then, I didn't enjoy sex between us.

One day, I saw his gentle smile while playing with the kittens. My world is as bright as never before. I want to stop time like this forever.

God... what am I feeling for Spock...?

" **Bones!!** "

Jim's voice brought me back to my current situation. I looked at another spock that had lost control and looked at me in awe. My hard cock was about to squeeze into his cramped entrance and I was stopped by a phaser hijacking my head. I got up and Jim untied Spock and pulled him into his arms. Spock was silent in Jim's arms. Scared? confused? Jim patted his head and whispered.

"There's nothing going on here ... Forget about it, T'hy'la ... You're safe. I promise you will be safe."

That was the second Spock pushed him out of Jim's arms and looked at him. There are things in his dark eyes. Jim stood up and went to the closet, brought a new uniform and gave it to Spock. Spock asked in a low voice.

"Between you and him...?"

"I just want to be his friend." Jim's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Lima syndrome?" I am ironic but he does not respond, he only sees Spock.

"I know we started off so badly. He's arrogant and arrogant, I might be mistaken. ”Jim covered his face wearily. Until the night he let me sleep on his lap and refused to run away. It made me realize that the truth, he was very gentle and kind. But I judge him unfairly just because he reported me cheating on the exam.” Spock frowned, Jim tried not to cry? "I tried to tell myself that he raped me.. He made my memories sealed and forgotten about Tasus back. But.. but..."

' ** _But before you get to that point, you bully, stir up his emotions, hurt his adopted sister by flirting and breaking her. Yes! Raped you, but then you took revenge on him brutally too._** ' I thought bitterly. I wanted to kill this guy, but he was beautiful and charming enough that everyone would want to forgive him. I used to try desperately not to forgive Jim, but how unlike him, I used to exploit Spock's weakness while letting him believe I was caring for and protecting him.

Yeah... that's why I can't fuck my spock any more. Because I was disgusted by myself. Sexual relations between us have ended and never come back. I have never suffered from Jim welcoming so many female crew members into the Enterprise. I like women more than men. I use them and enjoy it. I don't need a spock for sex. But is that really what it feels?

Of course not.. Because everything is now clear that I need him. Our relationship with the three of us gets more complicated every now and then.. Jim and I, like we're playing poker, while Spock sits between us like a prize.

The clean-faced spock finished his clothes on, stood upright and said. "I know how to send you all back," then turned to me directly. "I forgive you"


	5. USS Enterprise McCoy's POV:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and the gang returned home. But some wounds are difficult to erase...
> 
> Most of the fictions show the impact Leonard had in mind invasion by Mirror Spock all in the same direction. So I wanted to write something different with regard to consistency with the next chapters in TOS, that Leonard did not suffer any negative effects. Except, he love Spock more than before.
> 
> Mirror Spock in my work has the ability to "flag" the hearts of people around him.

**Chapter 5:**

**USS Enterprise McCoy's POV:3**

  
Commander Spock of the ISS Enterprise, fell to the ground...

I know how thick the skulls of Vulcan are. And I dare say that a ceramic skull hit the back of his head, it's no match for the iron patch hitting Scorack's forehead. But when I saw him lying unconscious on the floor, my heart seemed to collapse with him.

I crawled up to him, flipped over and examined him. I can't leave him after all. I begged Jim to let me heal him before I go.. Although it might be my last cure before I leave him in the palm of the monster, after the Jim of this universe returns and kills me.

Yes! I intend to be here with him! But I won't tell it to Jim!

I am alone with Vulcan. I know he will be safe. The Spock was always like that in my universe, he bounced back like nothing always happened after being hit by a violent attack, so this Spock should have received the same blessing.

And above all, I want to tell him that I will ---

But he quickly springed up and grabbed my wrist. Smells like frankincense in my thoughts.

"Why did the captain leave me alive?"

He asked something like that? Or perhaps, the whole experience of his life leads him to believe that we should kill him, or at the very least, cruelly torture him.

And now.. he's going to invade my mind - a form of mind rape!

"My heart in your heart..."

Spock definitely said more. But my feelings were empty and my thoughts turned white. I haven't heard or heard anything else.

................................................................................................

...........................................................

......................................

When I awoke again, Spock stared at me solemnly. How long has the time passed?

"You have to go home. This place is not for you.” He pulled me away from sickbay. Even though everything we see about the universe is dire, Spock is still a gentle and peaceful creature. He is selflessly ready to help us?

"You and your friends cannot survive in this universe for long. You are not a reinforcement, but a burden. If I want to live safely for a long time, I have to rely on my captain and my doctor. ”

It makes more sense now. He was mainly concerned with the survival of him and his companions. It was appropriate for them to be called Demons of the Lab No. 6. Because this name should not have been obtained for no reason.

"Why are you still being hurt, if you have this skill. You should control the crew easily."

"If I do, I have to make sure it is a secret. I can see what would happen if humans knew about this skill of mine. When I was 12 years old, my mother was forced to leave me and my father. The emperor ordered her to cut off his hand in order to show her loyalty to the empire. Thanks to Sovik's mom, she's the best doctor you can find in Romulan. She doesn't have modern medical equipment, but can sew her hands back into place, and make them work. "

"Any other Vulcan have this ability?"

"I don't know, doctor. I wasn't born in Vulcan. But I've lived there for four years - for a short time. I had little training from my father on the Vulcan method, they were a useful skill,” Spock said emotionlessly as he pressed off parts of the system Scotty provided. "I've developed my other skills myself over the years so I can survive here."

I feel cold. Spock looked at me and continued.

"I am picking up all the scars that make me who I am right now." And I have the same beard as my father. I can never compare with him. But at least I can be proud of his blood.”

"He will definitely be proud of you," I whispered, not sure how I should feel about this?

"Thank you, Doctor."

I finally understood why he was not trying to invade my mind even though he found the disorder and it was very easy to do so. Because Vulcan has a social place inferior to humans. Anything that runs the risk of disclosure will not be used unnecessarily.

The relationship between him and Jim of this universe was probably no more than master and slave. And when he has other better options! Jim who is better! Jim to protect him and his people! Why would he not want to hold us on this boat? So he ran down the water, to see if the better Jim would be able to completely replace his captain?

When he realized that the new Jim could not, but only his Jim could. He's ready to let us go, to bring his captain back.

Before we return. My Jim urged him to make the revolution and become captain. He simply said that he would consider it. I know there is very little chance that this will happen, because his social location is not conducive to it. But I hope he will succeed. I want his life to be better than it is now, so that the other Vulcan will no longer be slaves.

I got back to the house - USS Enterprise. The neat looking Spock was waiting for us.

  
We talked about this exciting experience. I don't hesitate to say that I prefer the bearded Spock, because it makes him look surprisingly lively. But I don't want my spock to have a beard. Because it might remind me of anyone who almost became a lover.

Marlena's couple Moreau appears, We let Jim flirt at her. And a few minutes after that, I dropped the bridge and returned to sickbay. In my heart withered

Spock once described mentally invasion as a violent crime for Vulcan and a kind of psychological rape. I was reminded of how another Spock invaded my mind. But I didn't feel any shattering or the effects that were either severe. Spock is extremely skilled at getting inside the victim's mind and sneaking out without a trace and not injuring the victim.

I tried to think that Spock had raped my mind without I feeling violated. When I looked for impact, I found that the only thing he took from me was, "He stole my heart."

That Spock was a "pirate" at heart.

Demons of the Lab No. 6, they are clever at playing innocent characters, running by water, taking advantage, and cunning. Looking at how Spock punished Kyle for being out of control during the Ion Storm - the fast and the brutal (but not deadly), and the way he offered his body in exchange for something he wanted - instead of using it. The way to rape the mind is much easier, I make sure that those green-blood Hobgoblin do not need unnecessary bloodshed and violence. But they are ready to do cruel and dishonorable things, if their pure logic says it's worth it.

Does he say, 'Is it a past agreement between him and my partner?', That means he let my partner fuck him, right? This thought made me jealous and almost a pity that I refused any physical relationship with him.

Perhaps, the scars on his wrists and ankles, the traces of rape and abuse all over his body, that may have been the work of his own captain. And maybe, my partner as well. _**God, I feel so guilty!!**_

"Doctor.."

Spock followed me. That Fuck Green-blood Computer, His Everything reminded me of another man with a goatee who once put his fragile and bruised body in my hand. And it looks like my wounds this time won't heal easily. I saw a picture of another Spock overlaid with my Spock. They share many things in common, appearance, tone, and empty face.

But in those similarities, only the goatee Spock seemed to wander around with some pheromones that my Spock didn't have.

What problem are you having? Spock?"

The pain, I saw it scattered on his face before it disappeared quickly. "I need to talk to you"

"No.. I.." I'm not sure how I should feel. Emotional spokes are not what I'm used to. "What do you want to say?"

“I saw something in your partner and Jim. But I forgot that you weren't him and had nothing to say about it. "Spock turned away from me,"apologize."

Spock left .. I stood still.. and..

" **Spock .. damnit!!** "


	6. USS Enterprise McCoy's POV:4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is brutally attacked by Spock's physical examination results. But Spock found more of Leonard's problems.

**Chapter 6**   
**USS Enterprise McCoy's POV:4**

I couldn't remove my anxiety about Spock's gestures, until I decided to follow him and heard some noise. And I found a falling Spock in his office. Fear attacks me, Spock gets hurt without anyone knowing? I don't hesitate to bring him back to sickbay.

By elusive feelings and incomprehensible fear. I fired my assistant and examined my patients. Spock's clothes were taken off and I found bruises around his wrists, body bruises, and especially, fingernail scratches and bruises around his thighs and buttocks.., and anus

I tremble from head to toe - unable to control the fear of encountering something from the results of his scans. I picked up the medical scanner and faced Spock, who had awoken and panicked like I had never seen. My friend got out of bed panic and I had tears flowing.

Enemies from parallel universes have put their claws at my Spock, just as they did with goatee Spock. This is more than I can bear. How will he survive if his friends suffer from looking at him and seeing the people who hurt him?

"Doctor..."

Spock's control slowly returned, examining his body - almost embarrassed. I turned away with regret. Spock shouldn't be ashamed of what happened. The one to shame is the one who dared to commit a crime against my precious Vulcan. Spock stood up with the remainder of his pride as he could gather, walked to the closet and took out the patient's clothes to put on.

"Something is wrong with you. As a military doctor, you can face a lot of pressures. But now you can't even look at me..."

I tremble .. I cry .. I can't stop my tears .. I don't understand why I can't control myself like I used to. I encountered many different types of patients, but now they are difficult to confront. And now Spock spins me back.

"What happened...?"

"I'm fine .. Your partner entered my mind .. It's just Aftershock." I'm not lying, because at least I think so.

"My mind in your mind"

" **Don't do that! Bastard! You're about to rape my mind!** "

"Don't be afraid, doctor.. let me help you."

I close my eyes... sink into the warm sea.....

.......................................

................................

.................

  
And I remember.. I made the determination to be in that cruel universe after seeing that the goatee Spock, who looked so majestic, was actually just a victim of cruel acts. And in a short time, I developed more feelings for him than just pity!

And he enters my brain, he looks at my world with curiosity .. As many of my memories flowed, he stepped out and watched the festivals in my memory and gasped like a little child - truly cute and innocent. As he was vulnerable, I reached out to touch him and frightened him. That was the moment his memories flowed out.

The world of my memories shattered like glass all around me and was replaced by the image of a boy who was taken to the fleet as a priceless hostage and later turned into a worthless thing to have to fight, to endure. Much from repetition and xenophobic. I saw Jim who proclaimed that he would suffer more than he could endure. I saw Jim's cruel smile, and after that, many humans. And I, my face - eyes full of mad thirst.

And the world of memories is once again broken like glass. We kneel together in the endless darkness. Spock now has hair down to the waist and his bangs down to cover his slanted eyebrows, his goatee is still trimmed as I remember. He was panting heavily as his hands pinched my shoulders.

\-- _Your feelings are being conveyed to me.. Would you like to see my suffering and shame?_ \--

\-- _Please, I need to know .. No one can help you if you don't tell them._ \--

\-- _Tell about what?_ \--

\-- _What does my partner do to you?_ \--

\-- _It is nothing more than the duties of the doctor and the slightest negotiation between us_.--

\-- ** _You are lying! I can see the way he looks at you! He is a psychopath!!_** \--

\-- _With my consent_ \--

\-- ** _It's not! Spock! The bargain between you and him is based on that you have no equality compared to humans! It's not consent because you can't give consent! He oppresses and takes advantage of you for the way you are!_** \--

\--Well... He removed the hair permanently from me from the neck down, after which the stool was enema from my intestines. Inject nutrient liquid into my rectum so it doesn't litter. The crew's simple request that he thinks should follow, to turn me into a sexual object for anyone who wants it. I was repeatedly beaten and raped. He healed me so that I would not die or be damaged. And one day we had a little agreement so that I could avoid being a boat prostitute. And finally, he does not like sharing sex toys with other people, especially toys that have public property status. Now you can know everything you need. What do you think you can do to help me?--

Spock stared as if trying to find something, and I felt tears running down my cheeks.

\-- _Doctor?_ \--

\-- _I just want you to say so I can paint it out. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry_ \--

A long-haired spock and a goatee stared gratefully at me, a drop of tears came from his eyes as well.

\-- _It has some mitigation measures as well_.--

And he reached out to wipe the tears off me. That was the second he erased my memory of what happened during our fusion of hearts. And he took my will to be with him to protect him, so that I could go home with Jim.

I'm back in the sickbay of USS Enterprise with my Spock. Long before he said, "Doctor .. Jim's partner stopped him before he committed a crime. I'm safe. But I panicked from being forced. My armor is damaged. Sorry for this inappropriate behavior. I'll go back to my room and meditate."

"Don't apologize! It's not your fault! You are not provoking!"

"I'm still embarrassed.."

"You don't dare to be embarrassed.."

"Doctor .. The fusion between you and my partner leaves some evidence. That is, my partner has a rare mental illness among Vulcan. I should tell you that the long-abused Vulcan creates an accidental bond with their attackers. It is a biological way to survive dire situations. There is no doubt that my partner may form a bond with your partner without him knowing, and you are affected by it when enter their universe. The trauma you suffer from is the result of a bond tear."

I'm stunned, Spock continues.

"In some cases where an attacker is unaware of the importance of the bond and continues to injure their victim repeatedly, the bond takes decisive measure - blocking the link. As a result, attackers begin to suffer from blocking and shifting from harming the victim to seeking intimacy with the victim. We might say that a bond compels the person with whom it connects, to love one another."

"It sounds like it has life."

"Vulcan bonds, They have life. Sometime, they can evolve into Krata and wear into the fetus to develop into a baby."

" **Jesus...** "

"But.. that Spock was so abused so much that he passed on to the point of no return.” Spock almost looked like he was in pain. "My partner was so paranoid that he couldn't register about the existence, love and care he had from his doctor and captain. He had an unreasonable fear that they would hurt him. However, the existence of a bond will make him feel attached to them despite believing that they will hurt him. And perhaps, despite the abuse, he would still be able to give up his life to protect them."

' **Stockholm syndrome** ' I think bitterly 'That poor Vulcan needs a psychiatrist'

Spock went back to bed. "Today I will stay here."

"I think you want to go back to the room."

"Doctor. What happens between us is the result of psychology. I have to overcome it. You too"

I try to smile and sit by his bed. If we go back to how it was, it needs cooperation from both of us....


End file.
